1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure head and an exposure device which expose an exposure object, and particularly, relates to an exposure head and an exposure device capable of improving exposure precision of an exposure object by improving alignment precision of the exposure object.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, an exposure device which has: a light-emitting pixel array in which a plurality of light-emitting pixels that emits light is arranged into at least one line; a light-shielding mask which has apertures formed corresponding to the light-emitting pixels in such a manner that some light beams emitted from the light-emitting pixels pass the corresponding apertures and the entire region in each aperture is disposed to pass the light emitted from the corresponding light-emitting pixel, and that light incident to a region out of the aperture is blocked; a stage which holds an exposure object having a photosensitive film formed on a surface thereof; a condensing optical system which condenses light emitted from the light-emitting pixels and passing through the corresponding apertures of the light-shielding mask onto the exposure object held on the stage; and a moving mechanism which moves one of the exposure object held on the stage and the condensing optical system with respect to the other has been used (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-079219).
In such an exposure device, a position of the exposure object is detected by imaging the exposure object using a CCD camera which is an imaging unit. When a positional deviation of the exposure object is detected, the exposure object is aligned by the moving mechanism.
However, in the conventional exposure device, the light-emitting pixel array which is an exposure light source and the CCD camera which is an imaging unit are separate components, and both of them are disposed separately from each other. In the exposure object, when a distance between an imaging portion which is imaged by the imaging unit and an exposure portion which is exposed by the exposure light source is large, a difference between the positional deviation in the imaging portion and the positional deviation in the exposure portion becomes large, and thus even when the exposure object is aligned based on the positional deviation of the imaging portion, there is a concern that sufficient alignment may not be conducted in the exposure portion. When the exposure portion is not sufficiently aligned, there is a concern that the exposure precision of the exposure object may be reduced.